


Vicissitude.

by IggyBlue



Series: V. [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, and bad writing, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBlue/pseuds/IggyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-on to Vindictive.</p>
<p>Vegeta and Kakarot navigate a newfound change in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicissitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Frieza. Trunks never happened.

When he touched down on the ground before Capsule Corp, the familiarity felt strange. There was something new, now, colouring his view. He felt as if there had been a sheath pulled over his usual life, it felt separate. He was swimming in thoughts.

He showered and ate, floundering within his own mind.

~

The next day he roused from sleep, feeling anxious yet somehow content. As his surroundings came clearer Vegeta remembered why he felt that way, and pushed his face into his pillow.

Time to get up.

He would stick to his routine. And not go insane, hopefully. There were too many things still to think over, and training would help flush his mind. So he started up the gravity room and went through the motions of his warm-up, bodily there but not completely focused. It was maddening. But his will was strong, he'd exercised it like a muscle for so many years. Mentally, he was strong.

He would not give in.

Hours passed and so did the dissonance that had been fogging his view, the burning of every muscle invigorating against the increased gravity simulated by the room. He eased back into the same frame of mind he'd adorned for so long. It felt easy, comfortable. Not like the skin of somebody who had embraced a rival as either an ally, or something more.

He shook the thought from his head, beads of sweat flying from his skin. But then an acute concentration of dormant ki appeared nearby, and he knew who it was. Continuing to train, he ignored the presence outside. Perhaps he'd come to visit Bulma. _Don't be so asinine._

They'd been friends many years previous. _It's you._

Childhood friends, in fact. _He's here to see you._

Vegeta sighed, ceasing his half-hearted attempt at training. He went and turned off the gravity, opening the shuttle's entryway.

"Hi Vegeta!" It was Kakarot, there with his smile, bright as ever. Slightly infuriating.

Vegeta stared back at the man, waiting for an explanation for his presence. Trying to unnerve him to mask his own fluster. Trying to ignore now the fact that his heart had all but leapt up into his throat.

Kakarot didn't falter. Of course he didn't. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come eat at this one place I know. I'm starved and didn't want to go alone. How 'bout it?"

At the mention of food, his racing heart took second place to the uncomfortable emptiness in his guts - he'd forgotten breakfast. 

He replied gruffly. "Lead the way."

~

Between courses they'd chatted. Or Kakarot had chatted, undismayed by Vegeta's apparent lack of conversation skill. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, lucky. I probably got only a few hours." Kakarot laughed lightly, the sound pealing gorgeously above the mottled hum of the restaurant.

"Huh."

"Yeah. I was, uh," Kakarot lowered his voice. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Vegeta stared at his hands. His heart rate had begun its increase again.

"Ah, sorry. I'm just over-excited."

"No, I-" Vegeta exhaled, trying to force the words out. "Had the same conundrum." He mumbled.

"Really?" That brilliant eye-smile.

Vegeta made no acknowledgement. 

Kakarot continued anyway. "Yeah, so I ended up watching the stars again. You know, like old times. The night air was so refreshing. It's relaxing just thinking of it."

Vegeta was glad that the subject was changed from himself back to Kakarot. "Yeah."

The smile beamed brighter. "Right?! I love the mountains. It's so quiet-"

A scoff, betraying a hint of a smile.

"-and peaceful. I suppose it's not very peaceful at Capsule Corp."

"I avoid the others as much as possible. It's not too unbearable."

"Huh. Well it is a big place."

"Nn."

"Great location for hide and seek."

A skeptical look from Vegeta.

"Oh come on! Embrace your inner child."

"My inner child doesn't want to be embraced."

"All the more reason to give him lots of love." Kakarot winked, and Vegeta's nostrils flared back at him.

"You seriously need to watch what you say with me." He said warningly.

Kakarot still held a little smile, but lowered his head. "Ah, okay. I'm sorry."

"What we talked about yesterday does not give you free reign to be presumptuous with me."

Kakarot nodded at his hands, the picture of a boy being chided.

"I am still your elder and prince and I will be respected as such."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Good."

Kakarot looked up, that irreverent smile still on his face. "I'll try my best to please you, prince."

"Hmph." The man was definitely getting under his skin, and it had been less than 24 hours since their little chat. Instead of anger, Vegeta felt something else clawing up his sternum. Some kind of tickle, it wasn't quite pleasant, though not painful either. But it was there, whenever he was with Kakarot.

~

It was dark by the time Vegeta returned to his room at Capsule Corp. Bypassing the main entrance (and any threat of social interaction), he landed on his balcony and entered his room, only to find Bulma lying on his bed, reading a magazine. He raised his eyebrows at her pointedly.

"Oh hey. About time you got back."

"What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's my house, dummy."

"You know what I meant."

She finally sat up, playfulness draining from her slightly. "To get to the point," She stood, walking slowly toward him. "I haven't had a good fuck in a while. I think it's about time."

He stood his ground even as she pressed up against his chest, making a coy smile at him.

"Well?"

He thought, his brow furrowing. "I... don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Explain to me, woman," He began, "the human ideals of fidelity."

Her eyes widened, she stepped back minutely. "In terms of relationships?" He nodded, face set and sure. "Well, uh." She blinked a few times and honed in on her answer. "If you're committed to someone in a relationship, you're expected to not do things with people other than your partner. Things like physical affection and deep emotional involvement."

"And commitment is...?"

"Um. Agreeing to be in a relationship with someone. Usually confirmed verbally."

"Huh."

"...Are you wondering about us?" She ventured.

"No, someone else."

"I see. So you're wondering if it would be acceptable for us to have sex, if you're committed to someone else."

"Correct."

"As much as I hate that it means losing you as a fuck buddy, I'd have to say it would not be considered acceptable. Except in rare cases of mutual agreement."

"Hmm."

"Are you doing her?"

This side of the coin hadn't even crossed his mind as of yet. The thought shocked him slightly, though his mask of indifference remained in place. "No."

"Interesting. Are you going to tell me who it is?"

This felt awkward. "Perhaps you will find out."

"Huh. Well bummer, I'm gonna have to find myself another boy toy." He glared at her for the implication that he was a plaything, but she laughed lightly and smacked him on the bicep. "Best sex of my life, for what it's worth."

She started to leave, but the gravel of his voice had her pause and look over her shoulder at him. "Good luck finding another like me."

Her face split into a huge smile as her laughter rang through the air. "Thanks. I'll need it, my _prince_. But hey, if things change, my offer's still on the table." With that she turned and left with a wink.

~

The next day Kakarot showed up, and Vegeta didn't resent the fact. It was easier not to fight against it. Perhaps, he supposed, if he ignored the fluttering feeling in his gut every time he saw the other man, it wouldn't mean a thing. He was simply going along to accompany a friend. It wasn't weird or unusual. Kakarot _was_ the only other pure-blood Saiyan existing (as far as they knew) so it made sense that they would hang out together. Birds of a feather - except not exactly.

They'd darted off into the sky together, no particular destination in mind, just content being in one another's presence. Kakarot's heart was beating out of control, his jittery movements and glances betraying his nerves at being with the prince. Their flight drew long, relaxed; before Kakarot spotted something that caught his interest. A place he'd never been that looked ripe to explore. He dropped toward the ground, Vegeta following suit.

They landed at the mouth of a circling of rock, lined with lush greenery. It seemed to be a huge cave; perhaps half a mile deep from what they could see. Vegeta was a little perplexed. "Why are we stopping here?"

Kakarot looked from the grand precipice over to his companion. "We're always up at the top of mountains aren't we? It'd be nice to explore down for a change."

Vegeta shrugged, satisfied with the reasoning, and leapt off the ledge, descending between the mossy rock-walls of the cavern. Kakarot followed, gaze stretching over every surface in awe. They finally landed on the ground, looking up and around to find themselves in what seemed like an enormous room. It wasn't completely enclosed - there were open arches of rock that led into other sections of the cavern, and before Vegeta could make sense of the space, Kakarot was running off in the direction of one. "Come on!" He laughed with childish glee. Vegeta reluctantly followed him, finding another space, this one with a still and clear pool, and a massive cavity in the side revealing an overgrown jungle creeping onto the rock. 

"Wow." Kakarot breathed. Vegeta looked over at him, slightly unimpressed, which he caught. "Aw, come on. Just look at it."

"I've seen plenty of caves before."

"You haven't seen _this_ one." Kakarot began climbing a sequence of massive stones, looking again like a child. "It's in the experience Vegeta. It's not about whether you've seen caves in the past. You're here now."

Vegeta sighed inwardly. This was pointless, and he sat on one of the huge stones in the 'room' as Kakarot used it as a jungle gym. A few minutes passed, and Vegeta's initial reluctance abated somewhat. He felt the resistance fade as he sat, doing nothing, thinking nothing. Just watching Kakarot. Just hearing his various comments and exclamations. It wasn't so terribly loathsome.

Eventually Kakarot came and sat nearby him. "This is nice, huh?"

"I guess." Was the mumbled response.

A grin. "You don't mind it."

Vegeta shrugged. 

Kakarot's grin wavered slightly. "You don't mind cause we're together, right?"

Vegeta made a frustrated sound, unwilling to make either a confirmation or a denial.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is."

"I just want to make sure. Are we, like, _together_?"

The hard lines in Vegeta's brow relaxed somewhat, and he looked over, shrugging blankly. Suddenly Kakarot's smile had brightened anew.

"Cool. That's all I need to know."

Vegeta was quiet for a few moments. "You won't tell anyone about this, Kakarot."

"I know. I can't. If anybody asks I'll just say we're on friendlier terms."

"...Implying?"

Kakarot grinned at him. "That you don't hate me."

Vegeta wrinkled his nose.

"Oh come on. You haven't been really mean to me in a long time. Eventually people will notice. Or if you do act mean now, then eventually that you were acting will get out. People see through things like that, and it'd be even more suspicious."

Vegeta looked out over the glistening pool before them, thinking.

"Just don't give me any love bites or anything then we'll be fine. No-one will know." Kakarot chuckled beside him.

"Is that a sign of..."

"Well yeah, at least that you've been with someone. Generally a lover as opposed to a one-nighter. Oh my God, Chi-Chi would go ape on me."

Vegeta looked at him pointedly.

"It's an expression."

"All these coupling customs are bewildering."

"What do you mean?"

"The woman explained a few things. What is expected in certain situations. There seem to be many clauses but no established manual."

Kakarot seemed bashful. "Ah Vegeta, you don't have to worry about all that stuff with me," He paused."Oh- you told Bulma?"

"Not that it's you. Just that there's someone else."

Kakarot's brows furrowed. "Someone else...?"

"She wanted sex and I told her no."

"...You two were together before?"

"Not exactly. We were, as she put it, 'fuck buddies'."

"Oh, I see." Kakarot was visibly relieved, but still perplexed. "I didn't know things were like that between you two."

Vegeta shrugged. "It served a purpose for us both."

"Well... I'm glad you ended it. Pleasantly surprised."

"Why surprised, Kakarot? You think nothing of my honour?"

"It's not that, Vegeta, just I supposed you would do whatever you wanted."

Vegeta's irritation flared and he turned his back to Kakarot, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You people certainly assume to know a lot."

Kakarot sighed. "Yeah, I guess I don't know you as well as I'd like to."

Vegeta huffed, and Kakarot's tone softened further. "Can I?"

"Can you what."

"Can I get to know you better? Will you tell me about your past?"

"You've already heard the stories."

"No, really. I want to know everything. All the details. How you felt and what you thought. I want it all."

Vegeta hesitated. "I wouldn't count on that, Kakarot."

Kakarot rounded to face him. His face was endlessly sincere. "Please. I want to know you. To _really_ know you. I want to understand."

There was something inside Vegeta that told him _no, don't do it._ That Kakarot was a foe and would use the information against him. But before he had time to respond, Kakarot, having apparently read his face, continued. "You've got to trust me Vegeta. Have I ever turned around and hurt someone for being honest with me? Have you not seen _my_ honour?"

"I have."

"Then trust in me, and I'll trust in you. I promise."

Nobody had offered him trust like this before. Nobody had ever had reason to, knowing full well how ruthless Vegeta could be. But again, that was in the past - it felt a lifetime ago when he'd turned his back on Nappa. It was a different Vegeta that first landed on Earth all those years ago. But the same Kakarot that had witnessed his act of betrayal. The same Kakarot that was offering him unconditional trust now.

So he looked at Kakarot again; seeing his face promised so many things. Good things. So he acquiesced. "Alright. I will."

The taller of the two smiled openly.

Vegeta scoffed lightly. "You're just an enigma aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You grew to be about the opposite of the average Saiyan."

The face before him was blank with confusion.

Vegeta continued. "So optimistic. So... faithful in the good of others."

"Ah. It must have been the environment. Growing up here, I guess."

"You say that, but you're not like the humans either. You're nothing like them. You're better."

Kakarot began to blush, and stared at his boots. "Ah, I dunno about that Vegeta. But that's still the greatest compliment I've ever received."

" _Really?!_ " Vegeta returned, skeptical.

"Because it came from you. I know you don't say things you don't mean."

Vegeta sighed. Kakarot's impossibly good nature was shining through again.

He continued. "I appreciate it, but know I'm not quite... I'm not as good as everyone else seems to think I am."

"Trust that I will never think too highly of you."

Kakarot laughed, and clapped him on the back. "I can always count on you."

Vegeta hummed, and the other man wandering off to see more of the cavern, and following at an easy pace. When he caught up, Kakarot seemed to be in something of a reverie. He seemed... _distant_ again, like that time he'd had something to say. Vegeta stood close behind him, their proximity asking the question in lieu of words.

The taller man was toeing some pebbles with a weak smile, idling, subdued. "It's just nice to get away." He began in way of explanation.

"What do you even have to get away from." Vegeta remarked.

"You know. Home stuff."

"Such as?"

Kakarot sighed. "Chi-Chi and I have been disagreeing about how we should be bringing up Gohan."

"Disagreeing. Hah."

"Yeah. She wants him to be... I don't even know. A super smart person? Who does smart human stuff?"

"And you?"

"I want to train him. He's got so much potential. He's got something no other human has."

"Saiyan blood."

"Exactly. With what he's shown already, I'm pretty sure he'll grow up to be strong. Though he's still so young, he could take out adult humans if he wanted to, even ones in the martial arts."

"He has a natural advantage."

"Yeah. And he's got a good heart too. I want to see him grow strong, because who knows what else could happen? What if I'm not around to protect the Earth?"

Vegeta hummed thoughtfully. "How ironic that Earth needs aliens to protect it."

"It is, I guess. I'm not worried about irony though. I just want it to hang around. It's a good place."

"Hmph."

"Anyway, it's been a real downer. Spending time with you is much better." Suddenly Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's hand, insistently pulling him elsewhere in the cave. "Let's keep exploring!"

Their pace slowed as they traversed the cave's different paths, but their hands remained interlocked. "This," Vegeta tugged at his hand. "is really not necessary."

"You think I don't realise that?" Kakarot smiled knowingly. "You must take me for an idiot."

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe. Or perhaps you're more like a child in a man's body."

"Childhood was a good time. Things were simpler." He paused, realising what he'd just said. "I can see a younger you being an adult in a kid's body."

"Hnn. You wouldn't be wrong."

"All the more reason to enjoy life now." Kakarot squeezed his hand, then leapt off a rock into a shining, clear blue pool.

~

Day 3. They'd sparred for a while, and were now lazing about near a stream, under the shade of a gigantic tree. Having been deep in thought, something suddenly occurred to Vegeta. "What of the woman? Your harpy?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is infidelity."

Kakarot sighed, his face falling slightly. "We... don't have much of a relationship anymore. We grew apart. We never really talked about splitting up, I think because both of us want the best for Gohan."

"Huh."

"Yeah... I don't really feel much for her anymore. I mean, I _care_ , it's just- only because she's the mother of my son. We've been on different paths for a long time, now."

Vegeta pondered it.

Kakarot continued, hesitantly. "I understand that this isn't ideal... I'm sorry. But when I became a father everything changed. He became more important than me. I have to give him what's best, even if it's at the cost of my own happiness." His head dropped.

A barbed sting in Vegeta's heart reminded him of his own father.

"Talk to me, Vegeta."

"It's alright."

"Huh?"

"I understand. Do what you must for the boy. Stay with the harpy if that's what's best."

Kakarot's eyes widened, and suddenly he was wrapped around Vegeta's neck. "Please let this not be some cruel joke, Vegeta, I couldn't take it."

"Get off me."

Kakarot backed off. "I'm so grateful Vegeta. You have no idea."

Vegeta gave a small nod, eager for him to quit gushing.

"Know that I want only you, Vegeta." Kakarot's gaze was intense, and Vegeta's faltered. A gentle touch along his arm as Kakarot drew away, going to the stream to observe the tiny schools of fish as they passed through. Vegeta stood, reeling, feelings flourishing within him. When had he gotten so entranced by the fool? The past few days had seemed like an age, what with all the thinking he'd been doing. With the newness of what he'd been sharing with Kakarot. The feeling of vulnerability, but the payoff it rewarded. Some sense of belonging, or that he was desired.

His thoughts were interrupted by the lilting voice of Kakarot. "You know, I've always wondered what Planet Vegeta was like. Where my parents were from, what was normal for them." He looked over his shoulder, to see Vegeta deep in thought. "What _was_ our planet like?"

Vegeta inhaled slowly. "I can't remember a whole lot about it. I spent most of my time in the palace grounds. From space, it was a red planet."

"Wow- the palace. I bet it was huge."

"It was."

"Do you think we could wish back the planet?"

A spark of shock, of disbelief. "Kakarot, it's not-" He paused. "It wasn't like Earth is. Nothing like it. And its people weren't- they weren't the kind of people you'd like, Kakarot."

His words came soft, subdued. "But I want you to be happy, Vegeta."

"Happiness is not my destiny."

Kakarot's head snapped up. "But you're a prince! You should have it all."

"Rulership is no walk in the park. My father - of what I remember - was always busy. Constantly stressed."

"Oh..."

"It would never have been a role easy and kind. Perhaps the only reward was the pride." He mused.

"You're proud even now, though."

"Maybe it's _because_ it's all gone."

"Vegeta..."

"But it was my birthright, and I will always hate Frieza for taking that from me."

"I'm so sorry..."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad it was a Saiyan that defeated him."

Kakarot bowed his head. He knew it killed Vegeta that it hadn't been him to defeat the tyrant that had held him as slave for so many years. That had taken from him his childhood, and his future. "You fulfilled the legend too, Vegeta."

"Hn. That might have been meaningful if the legend wasn't to die with us."

"It won't, Vegeta. My friends, my family- they've all witnessed it."

"Of what use is their admiration? They don't understand its significance. At best it's head knowledge for them. They never lived the awe of the legend."

Kakarot gave pause. "Hmm."

"That he didn't just kill me from the start was perhaps his worst unkindness. He made me live and do his will. I was just a child."

"Oh, no... Vegeta... then you wouldn't have had a chance. I'm glad that you're here now. I'm glad we're together now. Otherwise I would have been alone."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry to have brought all this up for you."

"Don't be. It was cathartic."

Kakarot glanced at his profile.

"Actually, I'm starting to think I got what I deserved."

"That's not true. You were a child. You were put in that situation."

"I was no better than the other Saiyans. I was, in essence, their proxy."

"Vegeta, please."

"What?!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"I disagree with you completely."

Despite his anger, Vegeta smirked. "Of course you do. I'm a monster. You're not."

Kakarot jumped up, an uncharacteristic explosion of frustration erupting from him. "Stop that! You're not! If you were, do you think I'd love you like I do?!"

Vegeta gazed up at him, still, contemplating. "Perhaps. You _are_ an idiot, after all."

Kakarot exhaled, exasperated. Nothing he could say would get through to the prince, he knew. "Alright. Well come on, let's spar, and get rid of this negative energy." With that his partner and rival stood, and braced himself too.

And they beat one another senseless, for hours, until Vegeta's ire had petered out from the exertion.

~

They sat together that afternoon at the mouth of a grand precipice, both worse for wear after their many hours of fighting. Their feet dangled childishly over the edge of the clifftop they were both perched on.

"I know I should leave, and go home, but I just can't bring myself to." Kakarot mused, thoughtful.

"Hn."

An easy silence blanketed them for a few minutes.

"What does that even mean, though, Kakarot?"

"Hmm?"

"Home."

"Oh..." Kakarot took a few moments. "Well, as it is right now - it's the place that other people expect me to be. Like all the time." He laughed sadly. "They can never get enough of me it seems."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"No need, everyone else does it for me." He quipped back.

Vegeta snorted, somewhat glad that Kakarot had responded intelligently.

Kakarot inhaled. "But you're right... it's... wherever you feel safe. Wherever you feel you belong."

"I suppose that means everywhere, for you?"

Kakarot looked at him directly. "No, that's not it."

Somewhat taken aback by the intensity of his gaze, Vegeta allowed him to continue.

"I- I know you'll hate this but- it's any time I'm with you. I just feel like _me_. Not who I'm supposed to be."

Vegeta blinked away. That struck a chord.

"I hope you have a feeling of home, Vegeta."

He blinked. "I do now."

**Author's Note:**

> If my apology for over-use of names wasn't apt in Vindictive, it certainly was here! I hope it wasn't distracting. Thank you for your support nonetheless. I'm starting to really really, adore V/G. The fic to follow this will have more substance. It will probably be a 3 parter, so one to go.


End file.
